


hurt me so good, make me wanna be bad

by sleepyshiba



Series: KDA polycule [8]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, KDA Polycule - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, here have some kailynn, kai'sa can be a top when she wants to, would you like some kaieve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyshiba/pseuds/sleepyshiba
Summary: Kai’Sa’s hand trails from Evelynn’s nape to a smooth shoulder. “You sure?” The dancer looks into golden eyes as she asks again.Evelynn only smirks at her concern. “I’m a big girl, Bokkie. I want you to get a little rough with me. Besides,” Evelynn leans in closer to press her warm skin against the dancer. “Don’t you ever have the urge to be a little rough?”“Here’s your chance—you can do whatever you want to me; have me in the palm of your hand, fuck me however and wherever you desire.” The siren speaks in a slow seductive lilt, practically purring her words at Kai’Sa.“And you have my permission to do so. All I ask in return…,” Evelynn drapes herself over Kai’Sa, eyes half-lidded as she looks up at the dancer. “...is a little rough play.” The siren smirks when she can taste the growing desire in the air.
Relationships: Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: KDA polycule [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024366
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	hurt me so good, make me wanna be bad

**Author's Note:**

> I'M PUSHING THE KAIEVE/KAILYNN AGENDAAA  
> anyways, i'm back with some more smut  
> enjoy! 
> 
> content warning : rough sex, impact play, derogatory name calling, wrist restraints  
> yup, i think that's about it

“Are you sure?” Kai’Sa watches Evelynn closely as the siren adjusts the straps of the harness on the dancer’s hips. 

“Positive, Bokkie.” Evelynn stands up when she’s satisfied with how the harness looks on Kai’Sa. 

Instead of pulling away, the diva leans in close. One hand rests on a broad shoulder, the other goes down to wrap around the thick shaft of silicon jutting out from Kai’Sa’s lower half. 

Kai’Sa grunts when Eve tugs playfully at the toy. The base end of the toy rubs at her clit, sending a pleasant jolt between her legs. 

Evelynn chuckles deviously and leans in, the tip of her nose bumping against the dancer’s nose before trailing along its length. 

The siren’s eyes brighten when Kai’Sa’s lips stretch into a content smile. Evelynn brushes their lips together softly, keeping her touch light and fleeting. Her lips curl up in satisfaction to the sight of Kai’Sa chasing after her whenever she draws back. 

Eventually Kai’Sa growls, having been teased enough. The dancer wraps her hand around Evelynn’s nape, holding her still as their lips finally meet. 

Kai’Sa sighs into the kiss, leaning into the feeling of plush lips moving languidly against hers. The sweet taste of Evelynn invades her, taking over her senses as a wet tongue licks into her mouth. 

The two get lost in the sensation of lazy kisses. After a while, they part, breathing heavier than they were before. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa’s hand trails from Evelynn’s nape to a smooth shoulder. “You sure?” The dancer looks into golden eyes as she asks again. 

Evelynn only smirks at her concern. “I’m a big girl, Bokkie. I _want_ you to get a little rough with me. Besides,” Evelynn leans in closer to press her warm skin against the dancer. “Don’t you ever have the urge to be a little _rough?_ ” 

“Here’s your chance—you can do _whatever_ you want to me; have me in the palm of your hand, fuck me however and wherever you desire.” The siren speaks in a slow seductive lilt, practically purring her words at Kai’Sa. 

“And you have my permission to do so. All I ask in return…,” Evelynn drapes herself over Kai’Sa, eyes half-lidded as she looks up at the dancer. “...is a little _rough play_.” The siren smirks when she can taste the growing desire in the air. Still, she waits for a response. 

Kai’Sa stays still, eyes slowly darkening the longer the siren keeps talking. Her second skin purrs low along her back, practically vibrating with excitement at the idea. It chirps in her mind, asking her exactly what she was waiting for. 

  
  
  


“Get on the floor.” Kai’Sa’s voice is gruff when she speaks, carnal desire and her symbiote naturally deepening her tone. Her hand on the siren’s shoulder flexes with supernatural strength—not that she needed it to push Evelynn down though. 

Evelynn blinks and suddenly finds herself sinking to her knees. A hand fists her hair, yanking her head back until she is staring up at Kai’Sa’s looming figure. Pain blooms atop her head and Eve has to bite her lip to prevent the moan threatening to slip out carelessly. 

She swallows, her throat going dry as the dancer’s dark eyes glare down at her. The sudden shift in their power dynamic took her for a spin—but she couldn’t say she didn’t like how Kai’Sa took the lead. 

That in itself was attractive. And it was _exactly_ what she wanted. 

“You like to run your mouth, don’t you.” Kai’Sa grabs the shaft of the dildo, tapping the head against Evelynn’s lips. “Since you’re so talkative, I’ll just have to gag you.” 

Yet Evelynn does nothing but smile at the tip prodding at her lips. She makes sure Kai’Sa can see the defiant gleam in her eyes. If she wants her submission, then the dancer must hold up her end of the deal. 

A growl rumbles out of the dancer at her defiance. A thrill of satisfaction shoots through the siren; it was just so fun to rile up her wives sometimes. 

Kai’Sa’s eyes flash purple for a quick second and then her fist tightens in Evelynn’s hair, making the siren gasp at the stinging pain. 

“I said open, _whore._ ” 

Evelynn moans against the toy at her lips. Such crass words coming out of Kai’Sa’s mouth sounded so fucking hot. Especially since it was coming from sweet, lovely Bokkie. 

Evelynn finally obeyed, opening her mouth wide. Kai’Sa’s hips pushed forward, slowly sinking every inch of her silicon cock into that hot mouth. 

The hand fisting her hair pushed down, making Evelynn bob her head and take the strap all the way to the base. 

Kai’Sa didn’t move her hand, instead keeping it still. Evelynn continued bobbing her head, needing no instruction as she sucked and licked at the head before working that shaft down her throat and getting it nice and wet with the amount of saliva dripping out of the corners of her lips. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa’s hand curled into her hair, yanking her back a little. The toy left Evelynn’s mouth with an abrupt lewd pop, strings of saliva still connecting them together. 

“Stay still so I can fuck your mouth.” 

Evelynn’s eyes practically rolled to the back of her head when those words left Kai’Sa’s mouth. Her body was heating up in anticipation, arousal pooling in her gut. 

Kai’Sa gently patted Eve’s crown before curling both of her hands into platinum hair. She held the siren’s head still as her hips surged forward. The toy plunged in and out of Evelynn’s open mouth, making an obscene wet choking sound as it reached deep down her throat. 

Evelynn’s arms curled around Kai’Sa’s thighs, her hands pressing into the muscular backs of the dancer’s thighs. She could feel the firm muscles there flexing under her fingertips with every thrust. A shameless moan slipped out of her, muffled by silicon and her own drool. 

“You like that, don’t you.” Kai’Sa huffed as she worked on driving in and out of Eve’s mouth. The dancer watched Evelynn’s flushed face closely, “A slut like you with no gag reflex—you’re fucking enjoying this, aren’t you.” 

“Mhmpmm!” Evelynn closed her eyes in bliss. She was almost tempted to slip a hand between her legs, but the pace Kai’Sa’s hips kept at was almost borderline brutal; she had to keep her hands on the dancer’s thighs to steady herself. 

“You like it when I fuck your throat like this?” Kai’Sa panted as she jogged her hips. “You like the feeling of my thick cock going down your throat, huh?” 

The erotic noises filling the room seemed to echo in Evelynn’s ears. She was practically dripping wet from the rough blowjob, the deepthroating, the feeling of Kai’Sa’s firm body under her hands, and most of all—from all the dirty talk coming out of Kai’Sa’s mouth. Every word just seemed to shoot straight to her pussy. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa slowly came to a stop. She moved her hips back and withdrew the toy. Evelynn’s chest heaved up and down as she finally had the chance to gulp down some air. There was a pink flush on her face, trailing all the way down to her chest. 

The siren mewled when a hand came down to pinch at a nipple, tugging and twisting the sensitive flesh until a high-pitched whine escaped her. 

A smacking sound cracked the air, followed by a sharp gasp and then a guttural moan. Kai’Sa stared down, her eyes fixated on a splotch of redness—in the shape of her hand—painting Evelynn’s breast. 

Evelynn’s head rolled back, going limp in Kai’Sa’s grip in her hair. The sting from the smack to her breasts buzzed deliciously on her skin. She sat there panting softy, golden eyes looking up as she obediently waited for the dancer’s next move. 

  
  
  


Two fingers pressed against Evelynn’s bottom lip. She let them sip in, her own hand coming up to wrap around Kai’Sa’s wrist. Her mouth enclosed the digits and sucked, tongue swirling around the tips as she looked up at Kai’Sa. 

Kai’Sa hummed as she watched Evelynn put on a little show. Her other hand loosened its grip on the siren’s hair, now carding through platinum silver locks instead. 

“Sometimes, I think about what it would be like if I had a dick.” 

Evelynn’s eyes darkened when Kai’Sa started speaking. A shiver shot down her spine as dark purple eyes bore intensely into hers. 

“How it would feel when I come in your mouth.” Kai’Sa’s low tone verberated in her ears. “Hot and thick in that pretty mouth of yours.” 

Evelynn’s face flushed hot at the image. The dancer pressed down on her tongue, loosening her mouth open as she splayed her fingers in a vee against the pink muscle. 

“You’d be a good girl and swallow every drop, wouldn’t you.” Kai’Sa cooed as her free hand slipped from her hair to caress a red-hued cheek. 

Evelynn openly moaned against the digits in her mouth, nodding as she nuzzled into Kai’Sa’s palm. The vulgar words had the siren squirming and pressing her thighs together in an attempt to relieve the unbearable pressure. 

Who knew Kai’Sa was this good at talking dirty. Enough to make a demon squirm and blush, that’s for sure. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa withdrew her fingers, taking a step back altogether now. 

“Get on the bed. On your back.” Kai’Sa said as she peeled off her shirt. 

Evelynn laid down on the dancer’s bed. Now that she was fully free from the confines of fabric, the siren’s eyes traced a heated path across Kai’Sa’s defined body; her eyes greedily drank in every inch of sculpted muscle and smooth skin. 

Kai’Sa crawled onto the bed, settling on her knees between Evelynn’s legs. Her eyes were blown out; only a ring of purple could be seen surrounding nearly black pupils now. 

“Hands behind your back.” Evelynn obeyed, shivering at the implications of the request. 

Kai’Sa placed a palm on the siren’s stomach, fingers splaying out as her symbiote purred excitedly along her back. Her second skin shimmered as it crept down her arms, gathering at her hands like liquid metal. 

Kai’Sa stared into golden eyes as her symbiote crawled onto Evelynn’s skin—who gasped at the surprisingly warm sensation—slithering around until it covered and held the siren’s wrists together. 

“Tell me to stop and I will.” Kai’Sa softly said as the voidling tightened around Eve’s hands, essentially holding them together. 

Evelynn tested the confines of her restraints, satisfied when it felt as supple as elastic but remained strong enough to endure her demon strength. She was quite content with the notion that part of Kai’Sa was holding her. 

“I trust you, Bokkie.” 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa’s eyes flared at the admission, adoring love and lustful desire melding into one in her eyes. Her hands trailed down to rub at Eve’s inner thighs, addicted to the heady heat radiating off of her. 

She took a moment to take in the rare view of Evelynn like this; submissive under her, hands restrained behind her back, trembling body flushed red, and her pussy soaking wet. 

The dancer bent down to swipe her tongue up Eve’s wet slit, deriving a choked moan out of her when she nipped at her swollen clit. 

Kai’Sa licked her lips at the taste of the siren—sweet and heavy, like rich berries dipped in dark chocolate and honey. She grabbed Evelynn’s thighs and pushed up. One hand came down to grab the shaft of the dildo and tapped the head against Eve’s clit a few times. She chuckled when Eve squirmed against the fleeting pressure. 

Kai’Sa positioned the tip against Evelynn’s entrance. She pushed in slightly before retreating, repeating this several times until a desperate noise was drawn out of the siren. 

The dancer chuckled and pushed inside again, this time slowly sheathing the dildo all the way to the hilt. Evelynn released a loud moan when Kai’Sa bottomed out, the thick tip of the toy bumping and rubbing against her innermost walls. 

Kai’Sa drew her hips back, grunting when the siren’s walls gripped her tight, she could see Eve’s arousal drenching the full length of the dildo as she pulled out. 

The dancer steadily drove the strap back inside with slow and hard, punishing thrusts. Evelynn’s body rocked, her breasts bouncing at the force Kai’Sa was driving that cock into her. She wailed as the strap plunged deep inside her, rubbing at sensitive spots on its way in to bash at her inner walls. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa’s hands grabbed Evelynn’s thighs, holding her legs up by the crook of her knees. She gave a few hard thrusts before moving again, this time holding Evelynn’s legs flush against her front. She kept them straight up as her hips worked on pounding that soaking cunt. The sound and feel of wet flesh clapping sent jolts of arousal through both women. 

Not completely satisfied, Kai’Sa changed their position again. The dancer grabbed Evelynn’s thighs and pushed them up, holding the siren’s knees to her own chest and resting her calves onto broad shoulders. Evelynn groaned when they shifted, the new position allowed Kai’Sa to drive the strap in deeper than before. 

Finally satisfied with their current position, Kai’Sa leaned into Evelynn, using her body weight to slam the dildo into the siren’s dripping cunt. 

  
  
  


Moans and pants and keening noises left Evelynn’s lips as Kai’Sa continued that slow and steady, punishing pace. The siren arched her back as pleasure shot through her body, trails of heat racing up her spine, fingers and toes curling from how good Kai’Sa was fucking her. Her hands strained and squirmed against the void restraints, but Kai’Sa’s symbiote remained unbothered. 

“Kai—faster! Please!” Evelynn pleaded underneath the dancer. 

Kai’Sa let the siren’s legs fall down, reverting back to a missionary position. The dancer raised her hand and a slap echoed in the bedroom. Evelynn’s head was tossed to the side, a whimper left her mouth as her cheek stung from the backhand she received. _Good gods_ —she was sure she just drenched her thighs and Kai’Sa’s navel. 

“Don’t be a greedy little whore. You’ll get what I give you.” Kai’Sa snarled as her hands gripped the siren’s waist, making sure the siren’s legs were bracketing her hips as she harshly thrust into Evelynn. The hard strokes suddenly increased in tempo and Eve screamed and sobbed as Kai’Sa mercilessly fucked her into the mattress. 

Evelynn’s body trembled under the dancer’s ministrations. That rough slap to her face earlier spiked her arousal like crazy. And now the body-rocking thrusts had her tethering on the edge of release. 

Kai’Sa could tell that Eve was close; her body started shaking and each thrust had a little more resistance to them. Kai’Sa leaned down and brushed her lips against Evelynn’s ear, her voice delivering sinful words with a contemptuous sneer. “Are you gonna come, Eve? That backhand get you off? I know it did—that little pussy tightened the moment I hit you. Gonna come around my cock like a whore?” 

Evelynn strained against the void restraints harder, arching into the dancer as Kai’Sa’s words drifted into her ears. The vulgar speech did its job of stirring that delicious molten heat inside her. Incoherent moans left her lips as Kai’Sa kept hammering that thick cock into her. She was so close the siren could practically feel herself begin to hurtle off the peak. 

Kai’Sa snaked her hand between Evelynn’s legs and found her clit, pinching the swollen nub as her hips kept thrusting. Evelynn shrieked loudly, her back arching off the bed as her orgasm raced through her like electricity. 

The dancer kept fucking Eve through her orgasm with slow, slamming strokes. Her hand rolls Evelynn’s clit in harsh circles as she watches the siren shudder violently, her body rippling sensually as pleasure overcame her. 

Kai’Sa stilled as Evelynn came down. Aftershocks ran through the siren’s body, making her tremble visibly as she laid there panting for breath. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa ran a hand across Evelynn’s body. The siren basked in the warm sensation trailing over her body. 

Evelynn’s eyes opened when she felt hands on her waist, pulling her and guiding her onto Kai’Sa’s lap. A quiet moan left the siren, tapering into a whine as the new position actually made her sink down on the strap still inside her. 

“Don’t move.” Kai’Sa spoke into warm skin as her mouth trailed up the siren’s navel. She suckled and nipped upwards, leaving bright red marks on her chest. 

Evelynn arched into the touch when the dancer took a breast into her mouth. Her hips bucked and she moaned when teeth came down on a stiff nipple. 

Kai’Sa raised her hand only to bring it down across Evelynn’s breasts. The siren moaned before whimpering at the stinging pain lacing her skin. 

“I said _don’t move._ ” Kai’Sa growled, her hand wrapped itself in Evelynn’s hair and yanked her head back. 

Evelynn was forced to bare her throat, chest thrust outwards as her back arched. Her hands squirmed against the living void restraints as Kai’Sa resumed suckling at her breasts and neck, but she ultimately stayed—despite the overwhelming urge to roll her hips and grind down on the dancer’s lap. 

It was torture— _divine_ torture as Kai’Sa played with her body but strayed nowhere below her waist. The strap was still buried inside her, motionless. Evelynn was pretty sure her arousal left Kai’Sa’s lap thoroughly soaked. 

A whimper left her lips. Kai’Sa paused, humming against a bite mark she just inflicted. “Do you want something? Use your words, baby.” 

Evelynn huffed and whined as Kai’Sa pressed kisses along her collarbone and neglected her lower half. “Fuck me, Bokkie. I want to come again.” 

“What’s the magic word, dollface.” Kai’Sa husked before licking a wet stripe up the column of Evelynn’s throat. 

Evelynn panted as Kai’Sa bit down on the crook of her shoulder and neck. The pain bloomed into pleasure as lips suckled the bite mark. “Hah… hah… _please_ let me come.” 

“That’s my girl.” Kai’Sa hummed into the siren’s skin. Evelynn shivered at both the sensation and the small praise. 

Kai’Sa leaned back a little, enough to get a good view of the siren perched obediently on her lap. She released her grip on platinum silver locks, instead moving her hand to rest on voluptuous hips. “Go ahead, Eve. Ride me.” 

Kai’Sa maneuvered the siren’s bound hands to rest on the dancer’s knees, encouraging Evelynn to use them as a brace as her hips started to roll. The siren moaned as she rose up before sinking back down on the dildo; the familiar and delicious sensation of pleasurable heat grew in her loins. The copious amount of wetness dripping out of Evelynn supplied a lewd squelching sound that filled the room every time her ass smacked down on Kai’Sa’s pelvis. 

Kai’Sa‘s eyes alternated between watching the way the toy filled Evelynn’s pussy in smooth wet strokes and how the siren’s face looked while it did so. Evelynn’s body trembled as she braced herself on the dancer’s legs, hips rolling at a furious pace as she chased after another orgasm. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa focused on how deliciously fucked Evelynn looked; her lips parted as she panted, gasping for air as pleasure clouded her senses. The siren’s skin was flushed pink from exertion, sweat dripped down her body, and her thighs were painted slick with her own arousal. 

The siren looked so good like that, so much that Kai’Sa could feel her own arousal throbbing between her legs. It unleashed a dark desire in her; she wanted to see Eve begging for release, wanted to see her completely fucked out until she couldn’t take it anymore. 

The dancer gripped Evelynn’s hips, cradling her body onto hers as her own hips snapped up. Evelynn cried out as the dildo plunged inside her, the new angle hitting a sensitive bundle of nerves that had her eyes rolling back. She fell forward, body flopping against Kai’Sa’s as the dancer’s hips smacked relentlessly against her ass from below. 

Evelynn emitted keening noises against the hollow of the dancer’s throat. She squirmed on top of Kai’Sa’s body and her hands writhed against the void restraints. 

Kai’Sa‘a mouth assaulted the vulnerable skin of Evelynn’s neck, relishing in the throaty moans pouring out of the siren. Especially when it tapered into senseless noises. 

  
  
  


The pressure between her legs built up, Evelynn wailed as she was fast approaching her orgasm. 

Then Kai’Sa stopped altogether. 

The siren cried out, mouth whining against Kai’Sa’s collarbone as her own hips moved to chase after that fleeting feeling. “No! Bokkie, please—“ 

A clear smacking sound echoed in the room. 

Evelynn gasped and arched her back. The pain from the heavy-handed smack Kai’Sa landed on her ass only served to get her wetter. 

“Keep going.” Kai’Sa husked into her ear as a hand palmed the tender flesh of her bottom. Evelynn shivered, then choked out a moan as the dancer gave her ass another harsh slap. 

Evelynn started moving her hips again at the dancer’s urging, fervently riding that strap as Kai’Sa intermittently spanked her. The stinging hot pain on her ass cheeks had her whimpering and clenching down on the dildo with every impact. 

That white-hot pressure began rising within her again, quickly climbing at an all-consuming pace. Incoherent noises fell out of Evelynn’s mouth, her hips stuttering and arms shaking against the void restraints as pleasure overtook her senses. 

“I want you to scream my name when you come. Let everyone know who’s fucking you this good.” Kai’Sa gripped the siren’s ass cheeks in both palms, squeezing the tender red flesh as her hips clapped against her ass. 

She was so sensitive and it was all so much—and the tipping point was Kai’Sa biting down on her neck and then sucking harshly on her pulse point. Evelynn screamed the dancer’s name at the top of her lungs as her vision went white, letting the sound echo through the KDA house as her orgasm rippled powerfully through every fiber of her being. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa grunted as Evelynn’s body arched and convulsed as she ascended. The dancer held her securely in her embrace, hands stroking along her back soothingly as she waited. Kai’Sa called her symbiote back; the restraints holding Evelynn’s wrists together melted into a metallic liquid before crawling back towards Kai’Sa. 

Evelynn’s sweaty body slumped bonelessly against Kai’Sa’s, going limp in the dancer’s arms as she was thoroughly wrecked from the night’s events. Kai’Sa lavished soft kisses over the siren’s face until she came to. 

Evelynn’s golden eyes peered up at Kai’Sa. She leaned forward, sighing when lips met her own. They spent a couple minutes just lazily kissing. The rough fucking they just went through had her craving for the dancer’s soft affection. 

“Stay still for me.” Kai’Sa said when she leaned back. 

Evelynn’s eyes went wide, “Bokkie, I can’t go another round so soon.” 

Kai’Sa snorted, amusement swimming in her eyes. “I’m just gonna grab some lotion.” 

“Oh, thank goodness.” Evelynn slumped back onto the mattress, her lashers materializing to help her lay flat on her stomach at the dancer’s request. 

Kai’Sa chuckled as she left the bed, returning with a bottle of lotion in hand. The siren sighed softly as Kai’Sa lathered the lotion on her wrists, the sensation providing a cool relief to the skin there. The dancer pecked Eve’s wrists and palms when she was done. 

The dancer turned her attention to Evelynn’s lower body next. She applied the lotion to red tender flesh, getting an airy moan to rise out of the siren as she gently massaged her bottom. 

Mischief sparked in Eve’s eyes as she looked over her shoulder, “Are you gonna kiss me there too?” 

Kai’Sa rolled her eyes, leaning forward to kiss the siren on the mouth instead. She hummed into the kiss, laughing when Eve pulled her down onto the mattress. 

Kai’Sa let Evelynn wiggle into her arms, getting comfortable as they laid there, arms tangled and lips returning for a lazy makeout. The siren’s lashers swept along the bed, lazily slithering atop the sheets in contentment. 

When they parted, Evelynn buried her face into the junction between dancer’s neck and shoulder. She grinned and spoke into warm skin, “Darling, can you throw me against the wall next time?” 

“Oh my god, Eve!” Kai’Sa laughed into the siren’s platinum silver hair. 

“I didn’t hear a no~” 

  
  



End file.
